Riesgos
by LadyPoison
Summary: Inuyasha sabe muy bien que su hermano está loco por su secretaria, lo sabe por la forma en que la mira, sin embargo ese cubo de hielo jamás se atrevería a decir algo por su cuenta, así que decide ayudarlo incitandolo a tomar el riesgo.


**Inuyasha no me pertenece, es creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo tomo prestados los personajes para hacer mis deseos fangirl realidad.**

Inuyasha fue al pequeño bar que había en el despacho de su hermano y se sirvió un trago. Bebió y sintió como el liquido le quemaba la garganta. Miro nuevamente a Sesshomaru, y como lo sospechaba, aun no había terminado de ingnorarlo, le daba igual, podía hacerlo toda la noche si quería, podía esperar, pero de esa charla no se salvaba el idiota.

Observó su reloj de muñeca y vio que ya llevaba dos horas parado esperando a que él se hartara de su presencia y accediera a hablar, pero por lo visto no iba a pasar pronto. Gruño fastidiado por el temperamento del mayor, y se decidió, iba a encararlo aunque no quisiera.

-Ya basta de estupideces, Sesshomaru. -Pronunció decidido dejando el vaso vacío en el escritorio. Se sentó frente a él y se encontró con su mirada fulminante. Si fuera cualquier otra persona, ya estaría temblando de miedo, pero Inuyasha había vivido con él toda su vida, peores miradas le había dado.

El peli plata lucía molesto, apartó los papeles y le prestó atención a su hermano menor por primera vez.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? -Interrogó sin quitar su expresión seria. El hombre frente a él sonrió victorioso.

-De Kagome. -Respondió rápidamente. El albino ya se imaginaba que por ese rumbo iban las cosas. Tarde o temprano iba a llegar esa conversación; el prefería tarde, pero no había opción.

-¿Qué con ella? -Levanto una ceja expectante. Kagome Higurashi era su secretaria, sin mencionar que mejor amiga de su hermano.

-Por favor, no te hagas que de idiota no tienes nada. -Replicó acomodándose en la silla. -Te mueres por ella, ¿por qué no te das una oportunidad?

Se sorprendió ante tal pregunta, más no lo demostró. Lo admitía, su secretaria era una mujer muy bella, sumamente amable, pero inocente. Había algo en ella que lo atraía, pero jamás se enredaría con ella, no podría.

-No sabes lo que dices. -Le recriminó evadiendo la pregunta. -No tengo ningún interés en ella. -Mintió descaradamente.

Inuyasha estaba preparado para eso, conocía a su hermano y nunca admitiría sus sentimientos abiertamente, eso no era propio de él. Si no hubiera sido por que había vivido con él toda su vida, nunca se hubiera dado cuenta.

Lo notó en la forma en que la miraba cuando creía que nadie se daba cuenta, el hielo de sus ojos se derretía solo un poco dejando escapar una pizca de calidez, cuando le pedía algo decía por favor, cosa que no hacía con ningún otro miembro del personal, sin mencionar que siempre se lo agradecía. Con eso, Inuyasha comenzó a sospechar, sin embargo se dio a la tarea de investigar y sacarse de dudas, así comenzó a prestar más atención.

Todavía recordaba perfectamente aquel día que él mismo sin darse cuenta se lo confirmo. Parecía ser un día cualquiera en la oficina, se había detenido unos momento a hablar con Kagome acerca de la cita que tenía planeada para Kikyo. De pronto llegó Koga, quien estaba enamorado de su amiga, todos en la oficina lo sabían, ya que él personalmente se había encargado de confesarle sus sentimientos frente a todos meses atrás, pero como era de esperarse, fue rechazado.

Comenzó a charlar con ella ignorando a Inuyasha por completo. El tipo no dejaba pasar ninguna oportunidad para coquetearle, incluso la tomaba de las manos, lo que claramente la incomodaba, pero era demasiado amable para decirlo.

-Señor Ookami. -La gruesa voz de su hermano se escuchó por el pasillo. Volteó a ver y lo encontró a un par de metros fulminando a Koga con la mirada, pero Inuyasha notó algo diferente. -No le pago para que trate de conquistar a mi secretaria, así que vuelva al trabajo o lo despido. -Hablaba en serio, estaba furioso. A regañadientes, Koga se marchó con tal de conservar su empleo.

La azabache se relajo apenas se fue.

-Señorita Higurashi, la veo en mi oficina a la brevedad. -Ordenó para después irse.

Ese día, supo que su hermano sentía algo por ella.

-No trates de negarlo, te conozco. -Suspiró y suavizo sus facciones. -Kagome es una gran mujer. -Sesshomaru lo sabía, no necesitaba que se lo dijera, pero esa misma razón lo detenía. Ella era más cálida que el sol, y el un vil cubo de hielo, no podría darle lo que necesitaría.

-No pasará. -Se aferró a la idea. Muy en su interior deseaba que pasara, pero no podía. -Ella no esta interesada, además se merece algo mejor. -Dijo después de estar en silencio por unos segundos.

¿Así que eso es? Pensó el menor

Si su hermano supiera que ella estaba enamorada de él, pero al igual que Sesshomaru se aferraba a la idea de que merecía algo mejor. Ambos estaban tan ciegos que no se daban cuenta.

-Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas. -Trato de convencerlo. Podía parecer que ambos no se soportaban, lo que era cierto la mitad del tiempo, pero eran hermanos, y aunque sonara cursi, muy dentro de él quería lo mejor para el mayor. Aunque claro no se lo diría nunca, antes muerto. -Si te gusta Kagome, ve por ella. -Lo aconsejo a la par que se levantaba de la silla y salía del despacho.

Sesshomaru posó dos dedos en el puente de su nariz. ¿En que momento se volvió tan transparente? O mas importante, ¿en que momento Inuyasha maduro? A pesar de haberse quedado solo en esas cuatro paredes, su mente le seguía dando vuelta al asunto.

Suponiendo que ella sintiera lo mismo, ¿qué pasaría después? Él no era un hombre de flores y corazones, siempre había sido frío y poco expresivo, ¿qué tal si ella no lo aceptaba?

Se quedó a altas horas de la noche hundido en sus cavilaciones, que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido. A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó ya había tomado su decisión.

El color naranja de la puesta de sol se colaba por los grandes ventanales de su oficina. La puerta se abrió y apareció la causante de sus cavilaciones. Llevaba una blusa rosa de manga larga, una falda negra que dejaba ver sus largas piernas y unos zapatos con tacón negros. Su melena azabache estaba suelta como de costumbre.

-Los documentos que me pidió ya están en orden. -Informó acercándose a su escritorio. Le pasó los folders que traía con ella, y sonrió al verlos. Era eficiente, sabía como le gustaban las cosas.

-Gracias, Kagome. -La azabache asintió en respuesta. Dispuesta a irse, dio media vuelta, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar. Se levanto de su silla y sigilosamente se acercó a ella.

Al sentirlo tan cerca, se estremeció. Su respiración rozaba su oreja, lo que provocaba que su piel se erizara. Se dio la vuelta y lo encaró.

-Señor Taisho. -Murmuro mirando directamente sus orbes doradas. Ese hombre era su debilidad. Cuando lo conoció le resulto intimidante, pero con el paso del tiempo fue descubriendo que tras todo ese hielo, había un ser humano. Así fue como se enamoró de él. Lastima que no era correspondida.

El albino llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla derecha de Kagome. Estaban tan cerca que solo hacía falta inclinarse un poco para besarla. Deseaba hacer eso.

-Dime una cosa...-comenzó a hablar sin quitarle la mirada de encima. -¿Qué harías si te besó? -El pulso se le aceleró por la pregunta.

-Y-yo-Quiso hablar, pero las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta. Sesshomaru no espero más y tomo sus labios entre los suyos.

La aferro de la cintura y degustó sus labios. Kagome se sentía en una nube, no creía que fuera real. Sintió la lengua de su jefe queriendo profundizar el beso, abrió su boca otorgándole el permiso. Llevó sus brazos a su cuello y lo rodeó. Se besaron con desesperación, como si hubieran estado perdidos en el desierto por días y hubieran encontrado agua.

-Kagome... -Pronunció el peli plata separándose de sus labios. Pego su frente a la suya y la miro. ¿cómo lo diría? Él no era bueno con las palabras.

La mujer en sus brazos examinó sus ojos y le sonrió. -También te amo. -Contestó a su silenciosa confesión.

Sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco al oírla, lo amaba. Que idiota había sido perdiendo el tiempo, pero no pasaría más. Se dedicaría a hacerla feliz, tal vez no era el hombre más expresivo del mundo, pero lo intentaría, ella lo valía.

Después de todo, Kagome era ese rayo de luz que necesitaba su corazón para descongelarse


End file.
